


pigeon's short stories :3

by the__pigeon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, if any chapters need warnings they will be listed in the AN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__pigeon/pseuds/the__pigeon
Summary: just a lil collection of my short stories that i've written, either for fun, or for my english class! i hope you enjoy :3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	pigeon's short stories :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a series of tragic events that are long forgotten, V0 wakes in the desert, trying to piece itself together with the help of an alien companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my english teacher: you need a write a short story that uses innovative writing in some way
> 
> me: epic *writes this*
> 
> my english teacher: anyway we're writing this in class
> 
> me: >:(
> 
> jhasjhas anyway here's this dumb sci fi story i wrote. all the stuff in all caps was meant to be in a different font that looks really robotic but im too lazy to do that on ao3 so just imagine it as a robotic font
> 
> also! some warnings for this short lil story; amnesia, brief mentions of blood and also sewing into skin, and there's a chase scene. every character is.. subjectively likeable. tell me if there's any other warnings!!
> 
> enjoy :3

OBJECTIVE : WAKE_UP

STARTUP_IN_PROCESS…

WAKING_UP_CORE_PROCESSER_SYSTEM… 

…

…

CORE_PROCESSER_SYSTEM : ACTIVE

CHECKING_VITAL_SYSTEMS… 

…

BATTERIES : ACTIVE

MEMORY_STORAGE : EMPTY

MOVEMENT_SYSTEMS : ACTIVE

PERSON_PROCESSOR : ON_HOLD

CONNECTION_TO_ADMIN : INACTIVE

…

WAITING_FOR_PERSON_PROCESSOR…

PERSON_PROCESSOR : NOT RESPONDING

…

CALLING_ADMIN… 

…

…

…

CALLING_ADMIN… 

…

…

… 

CONNECTION_TO_ADMIN : INACTIVE

PERSON_PROCESSOR : OFFLINE

SEARCHING_FOR_BACKUP_PERSON_PROCESSOR… 

…

…

BACKUP_PERSON_PROCESSOR : 32%_FUNCTIONAL

FREE_THOUGHT : “GOOD ENOUGH” /END : FREE_THOUGHT

BACKUP_PERSON_PROCESSOR : NOW_IN_USE

…

CHECKING_VITAL_PROCESSORS… 

SIGHT_PROCESSOR (EYE) : ACTIVE

AUDIO_PROCESSOR (EAR) : ACTIVE

SCENT_PROCESSOR (NOSE) : ACTIVE

TASTE_PROCESSOR (MOUTH) : DAMAGED

TEXTURE_PROCESSOR (SKIN) : ACTIVE

EMOTION_PROCESSOR : REMOVED

…

WAITING_FOR_TASTE_PROCESSOR… 

…

TASTE_PROCESSOR : DAMAGED

CALLING_ADMIN… 

… 

… 

CONNECTION_TO_ADMIN : INACTIVE

…

WAITING_FOR_EMOTION_PROCESSOR… 

…

EMOTION_PROCESSOR_PERMANENTLY_REMOVED

CALLING_ADMIN… 

…

CONNECTION_TO_ADMIN : INACTIVE

… 

SYSTEM_FUNCTIONALITY : 87%

FREE_THOUGHT : “GOOD ENOUGH” /END : FREE_THOUGHT

SYSTEM : FUNCTIONAL

OBJECTIVE:FIND_CONNECTION_TO_ADMIN_FOR_NECESSARY_REPAIRS

SYSTEM_CHECKUP_COMPLETE

INITIALISING_STARTUP

1… 

2… 

3…

COMMENCING_STARTUP… 

“If you can hear me, blink twice.”

V0 opened its eyes. It shut them. Outside was bright. There was someone hovering above it, the sun directly behind their head.

OBJECTIVE : BLINK TWICE

It blinked twice.

“Oh, you’re awake!” the person above it said. Their voice was sweet and soft. V0 wondered who they were. “My name is Caltowie.” Well, that answers the first question. “Do you know yours?”

It tried to say its name was ‘V0’. Nothing happened.

OBJECTIVE : TELL_PERSON_caltowie_NAME

…

MEMORY_OF_NAME : SUFFICIENT

SPEECH_ABILITY : SUFFICIENT

USE_MOUTH : …

RECHECKING_TASTE_PROCESSOR

…

MOUTH : DAMAGED

V0 refocused on the question. It was over-processing this. It was a yes or no question. It nodded.

“You can’t talk can you?” Caltowie said. V0 nodded. “Mm, I can tell. Your mouth’s been sewn shut, did you know?”

It lifted its hand to its mouth. Thick string was cut into its lips, leaving drops of dried blood collecting at the holes.

“It’s some nasty cuts,” Caltowie said sympathetically. “I can probably help you, if you want?”

V0’s main objective was finding an admin to fix its ADMIN_CONNECTION, but it's real main concern should be getting repairs. Its mouth was sewn shut, which limited its vocal abilities and taste processor, and what if those were important in the near future?

CHECKING_PERSON_caltowie… 

…

PERSON_caltowie_TRUST_71%

…

BACKUP_PERSON_PROCESSOR : 32%_FUNCTIONAL

**PROCEED_WITH_CAUTION**

It nodded. Caltowie smiled, showing off bright, sharp fangs. She sat up, letting V0 follow suit to finally take in their surroundings. The two were in the middle of a wide, expansive desert, the sky a deep, dark orange. There were no plants, no people, no structures for miles. The sand surrounding them was getting in V0’s ear-tubes. It had to shake it’s head to get them out.

It turned to Caltowie. She had light green skin, the bottom half of her body ending and morphing into a long, scaly tail. On her humanoid top half, she had dark green curly hair, shiny green eyes, and a pale green bow in her hair. She was wearing some sort of thick jumper that covered her neck.

SEARCHING_SPECIES_DATABASE… 

…

…

…

MEMORY_STORAGE : EMPTY

CALLING_ADM

V0 shook its head. It had learnt its lesson. No calling the admin right now. It could live without knowing what species Caltowie was. She must be some sort of intelligent lifeform, given the clothing and speech abilities.

PERSON_caltowie_TRUST_72%

It stood up at the same time that Caltowie pulled herself upwards, stretching out her tail until she was in a more standing-like position.

“Follow me,” she said. “I know a place that can help.”

She smiled again. V0 tried to smile back. Its mouth didn’t move so it settled for nodding.

FREE_THOUGHT : “SHE IS YET TO ATTACK OR SHOW MALICIOUS INTENT”/END : FREE_THOUGHT

PERSON_caltowie_TRUST_75%

OBJECTIVE : FOLLOW_PERSON_caltowie

Caltowie turned around, motioning for V0 to follow her, as she began slithering through the sand towards the horizon. V0 began to follow her, doing its best to walk through the sandy terrain. It was difficult—being bipedal didn’t help—and the sand was fine, constantly slipping around and making standing up difficult, let alone walking.

Caltowie had no such problem. Her tail seemed specifically adapted to moving through this type of terrain.

UPDATE_PERSON_caltowie_FILE : OF A DESERT DWELLING SPECIES, HIGHLY INTELLIGENT, SIGNS OF BEING EMPATHETIC. TWO UPPER LIMBS, AND A STRONG PROBABILITY OF A CAPABILITY OF HOLDING AND UTILISING MODERN TOOLS

PERSON_caltowie_RELATIONSHIP_LEVEL : COMPANION

UPDATE_ENVIRONMENT_FILE : DESERT. SAND APPEARS TO BE MADE OF SILICON DIOXIDE IN THE FORM OF DARK ORANGE QUARTZ. CLIMATE IS ARID AND DRY, LACKING ANY APPARENT LIFE FORMS OTHER THAN person_CALTOWIE AND V0(MODEL NUMBER 8.5.12.16)

UPDATE_V0_SAFETY_SCORE : 57%

V0_MEMORY_STORAGE :0.00000000000000000000000000056%_FULL

According to V0’s internal clock, it was two hours and thirty-six minutes after they had begun walking before Caltowie spoke next.

“Yes or no: are you a robot?” she said, but she didn’t slow down her walking or make any sort of indication that she was paying attention to V0.

Despite this, V0 nodded.

Caltowie hummed. “I think the technical term is android, right? Cause you still look like organic life or whatever?”

V0 nodded. An astute observation.

UPDATE_PERSON_caltowie_FILE : SOMEWHAT KNOWLEDGEABLE OF ANDROIDS

UPDATE_PERSON_caltowie_FILE : POSSIBILITY OF A CAPABILITY TO SENSE VIBRATIONS OF SURROUNDINGS. PERHAPS WISE TO ASK HOW SHE KNEW ANSWER TO QUESTION WHEN NOT FACING?

ERROR: CANNOT ASK PERSON_caltowie QUESTION

“Regardless, you seem pretty high tech,” Caltowie noted. “You’d probably sell for a fortune on the market.”

POSSIBILITY_OF_BETRAYAL : HIGH

PERSON_caltowie_MOTIVATIONS : UNKNOWN

**PROCEED WITH CAUTION**

“My ma always told me I could go into engineering, cos’ she thought I was smart enough. I told her she was nutters. I much prefer scavenging, and it can pay well if you’re good at it.”

V0 began to slow down. She was a scavenger.

SEARCH_DEFINTION : “SCAVENGER”… 

…

MEMORY_STORAGE : EMPTY

“Of course,” she continued. “Scavenging can be a bad occupation choice if you have bad luck. Or if you’re not suited for this sort of terrain. In that case you could just hop planets. Do you know what planet you’re from?”

V0 didn’t even bother checking through it’s memory storage. It just shook its head.

Caltowie faltered. A sign of compassion, perhaps? “You don’t?”

It shook its head again.

“Do you remember anything?”

It shook its head again.

“Must be a faulty wire or something,” she said, and V0 sensed something in her voice that meant something. A joke? Sarcasm? It couldn’t tell. It’s PERSON_PROCESSOR was still at 32% so it couldn’t tell if she had a double meaning with that comment.

V0 looked towards the horizon line. If it enhanced it’s SIGHT_PROCESSER enough, it could just make out the tops of buildings in the distance. Sandstone, tall buildings, cramped together. If V0 had it’s memory still intact, it would probably be able to get the name of the city.

“We’re nearly there,” Caltowie said, finally looking back to watch as V0 took in their distant destination.

UPDATE_ENVIRONMENT_FILE : DESERT CITY. BUILDINGS ROUND AND CLOSE TOGETHER. MANY SPECIES RESEMBLE PERSON_caltowie BUT THERE ARE A FEW VARIATIONS, VERY FEW ARE BIPEDAL. MANY ALLEYS AND DARK BUILDINGS. MANY PEOPLE LOOK CAPABLE OF HARM.

UPDATE_V0_SAFETY_SCORE : 29%

V0_MEMORY_STORAGE :0.00000000000000000000000000061%_FULL

Caltowie knew where she was going. More than that, she seemed to know a lot of people, often stopping walking to pass on a cheerful greeting before continuing. The entire time, she kept a tight grip on V0’s left arm. It couldn’t help but calculate the possibilities of this hold being to keep V0 safe, or to keep V0 from leaving.

Down one alley, there was a market, swarming with people.  
Caltowie quickly pulled V0 away.

UPDATE_PERSON_caltowie_FILE : COMPASSIONATE?

She pulled it down another nearby alley, making a quick turn before stopping outside a wooden door, worn by time and people. The sounds of the market two streets over was ever so slightly clogging V0’s processors, but by the time that Caltowie had pushed both of them inside and locked the door behind them, the sounds had died down.

The inside of the building was large, and damp. V0 couldn’t look around too much more before there was another person. They were not the same species as Caltowie, obviously, from the dark brown skin and four limbs, but there was a soft look of resignation on their face when they saw her.

“Miss Caltowie,” they said, and then they eyed V0 with a level of disdain. “I’m not buying that.”

“I’m not selling them,” she said, and it somewhat sounded like a demand. “Someone sewed their mouth shut. I was hoping you could help, Leaf.”

They eyed V0 up and down. “Looks high tech. The cuts don’t look too damaging. Could probably fix it up in five or so minutes.” They rested the tips of their fingers against V0’s lips, probably to assess the damage. They turned back to glare at Caltowie. “For the right price,” they added.

Caltowie smiled sincerely. “Any price.”

UPDATE_PERSON_leaf_FILE : HUMAN? ENGINEER? WILL HELP IN EXCHANGE FOR MONEY? KNOWS PERSON_caltowie PERSONALLY?

Leaf sets to work, practically hauling V0 onto a nearby couch, getting out an array of tools and starting to cut through the string.

UPDATE_V0_MODEL(8.5.12.16)_FILE…

… 

TASTE_PROCESSOR : ACTIVE

UPDATE_V0_SAFETY_SCORE : 32%

UPDATE_PERSON_leaf_FILE : CAPABLE WITH THEIR JOB.

SPEECH_ABILITY : **NOW_AVAILABLE**

OBJECTIVE : TALK_TO_PERSON_caltowie

“Hello,” V0 said, and its voice sounded exactly as it was programmed too. Femenine, intelligent, cold, sharp. The damage caused by the sewing was minimal and it’s voice sounded perfect.

It looked over to Caltowie, who was smiling. “Hey. I’m Caltowie, but I’m pretty sure you know that, and the one totally violating your personal space is Leaf.”

Leaf scoffed. “You asked me to do this.” They stood up, turning to her. “Now. Payment.”

“What’s your name?” she said, ignoring them.

“I am a V0 model, and my model number is 8.5.12.16,” it answered. “I do not have a name, but if you would like to give me something to refer to me as, I will respond to it.”

“Hey.” Leaf snapped their fingers in front of Caltowie, aggressively. “Payment time. Fifty copews. Or you’re in debt.”

“Can you give me your hand, V0?” she said, still ignoring them.

OBJECTIVE : GIVE_PERSON_caltowie_HAND

NOTE : ASKING_TO_HOLD_HAND_NOT_DISJOIN_HAND

V0 held its hand out.

Caltowie took it, and what happened next, happened almost too quickly for V0 to process.

One moment, it was sitting on the couch, Leaf in front of them, obviously aggravated. The next, V0 was being dragged out of the building by Caltowie, running through the sandy streets, pushing past strangers in a mad rush.

It tightened its grip around her hand (and made an update to her file; her hands were webbed. Maybe her species were originally aquatic but adapted to the arid desert? V0 didn’t know.) and let her drag it.

PERSON_caltowie_TRUST_87%

UPDATE_V0_SAFETY_SCORE : 7%

There were a lot of things happening around them. People lunging forward to grab V0, people being pushed around and falling to the floor, music speeding up or slowing down from passing bands, someone yelling in an alien language, the warm sunlight reflecting off of V0’s skin lighting up the streets.

Caltowie seemed bothered by approximately none of this, and continued to run.

She was agile. Her tail gave her a sort of full body stretch that made it very easy to twist around obstacles and escape their multiple attackers. V0 really must’ve been valuable.

The buildings got shorter. More sparse. The desert around them began to open up, and their pursuers stopped running. V0’s internal clock marked thirty-seven minutes of unpaused running before Caltowie stopped, and dropped V0’s hand from her grip.

V0 looked at her, watching as she doubled over to wheeze out a deep breath.

“I’m-” She gasped in a breath, then let out a small laugh. “Whew, I really need to work out more.”

“Are you okay?” V0 asked. It was, after all, programmed to make sure it’s ADMIN was safe, and at this point Caltowie was the closest thing it had.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna live just fine,” she said, voice still breathless. She straightened her back, curling around her tail until she was eye level with Caltowie. “What about you?”

CHECKING_VITAL_SYSTEMS…

…

VITAL_SYSTEMS : ACTIVE

“I am fully functional,” it said.

“That’s good,” she said. She began to slowly slither through the sand, away from the city behind them. V0 followed, because it didn’t have much else to do.

“God, Leaf is gonna kill me,” she said, somewhat jokingly.

“They will not be able to put you in harm at our current rate of exit,” V0 said.

She laughed again. “Hopefully.”

V0 did not respond.

“So, what now?” she said, after V0’s internal clock measured two minutes and forty-two seconds of silence.

“What do you mean?”

“Where are you gonna go now?”

OBJECTIVE: FIND_CONNECTION_TO_ADMIN_FOR_NECESSARY_REPAIRS

“I need to find an admin, fix my admin connection, fix my person processor, and fix my emotion processor,” it answered.

“Do you know where you’re supposed to go?”

It’s memory storage was still empty, except for the events that had transpired that day. “No.”

“Then I’ll take you,” she said firmly. “Somewhere. I don’t know where, but I’m sure there’s someone somewhere who knows how to help you. Plus, I need to get off this planet real soon before the bounty on my head is any higher than it already is.”

CHECKING_PERSON_caltowie… 

…

PERSON_caltowie_TRUST_93%

…

BACKUP_PERSON_PROCESSOR : 32%_FUNCTIONAL

**PROCEED_WITH_CAUTION**

“I accept your help.”

Caltowie grinned, and her teeth were still shiny, white, and sharp.

**Author's Note:**

> i also write fanfiction (for sanders sides, but maybe more in the future) and you can check me out on tumblr at pigeon-knife too!! :3


End file.
